


Keeping Warm

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life supports goes down, they have to keep warm somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For [esme_green](http://esme-green.livejournal.com/profile) for the [mccoy_chapel](http://mccoy-chapel.livejournal.com/profile) exchange. Prompt: McCoy/Chapel/Kirk (sex-ness preferred, but can be friendship) huddling together for warmth. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to [leanstein](http://leanstein.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

They were going to drive her mad if they kept this up. "Spock and M'Benga have everything under control." Christine didn't bother to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Len and Jim shot her an identical look, and she had to bite her lip to stop grinning as her annoyance dissipated. She shivered slightly and ran her hands up and down her arms. It was starting to get noticeably colder, even through the extra sweater she had on.

Jim gave one more attempt at getting the door to open and hit it when it became clear it wasn't going to budge. Len growled and headed towards the door again.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. She might as well be warmer while they were being idiots. She didn't speak until she was safely ensconced under the blanket. "Hitting the door isn't going to make it open." It wasn't as warm as she would have liked under the blanket, but she pulled it tighter around her and hoped it would warm up

"We have to do something, Chris."

Len hit the door again and the scowl on his face made it perfectly clear that he agreed with Jim's words.

"And hitting it is going to help with a massive circuit fault how?" She raised an eyebrow and that somehow got through to them.

Len sighed, and Jim ran a hand through his hair. Jim grumbled something but all she could make out was, "his ship," and she could tell Len was having exactly the same thoughts about the patients currently in sickbay, or were attempting to make their way there.

She didn't blame them; the only reason she wasn't breaking down the door herself to get to sickbay was that she knew M'Benga and her nurses had it all under control, and so far there had been no problems from the cold or life support running on back up.

At least comms were still up and running, and she could kiss Nyota for that. The lack of information would have had them all climbing up the walls, and she wasn't sure any of them would survive.

She blew out a deep breath and slumped. At least the situation wasn't as deadly serious at the moment as some of their latest brushes with disaster had been. The main environmental control circuit had been fried by a surge from the warp core overloading, but redundancies had mostly held and back ups had taken over the more vital systems.

It turned out that keeping the temperature more than just below freezing point wasn't high on the list of vital functions which meant it was cold, but not cold enough to kill she had to remind herself as she shivered again. The doors had automatically locked as part of the energy saving protocol, or the circuit for them had also fried, Scotty wasn't sure but deciding which wasn't top of his priority list. His last update had said it would be another hour before everything was getting back to normal and then they could focus more engineers on getting doors open. Some had been pried open already, but it was brutal work that was taken longer than Jim and Len would have liked.

She shivered again under the blanket. Even if it wasn't getting dangerously cold, it was still more than uncomfortable. Len cast a concerned glance in her direction, and it gave her a thought.

Her next shiver might have been exaggerated slightly but it caught Jim's attention as well. He and Len shared a glance and climbed into bed beside her.

She sighed happily and couldn't resist snuggling into their heat. She felt their arms come around her, heating her further, and she could feel they were still tense. She rolled her eyes at them again. Their commitment to their ship and crew was a part of the reason she loved them so but they had been over this already.

"Spock will comm us if there is any change."

She heard them sigh in unison and didn't bother to disguise the bubble of laughter she felt. She felt Len relax, though she wouldn't have been able to tell if he hadn't been plastered against her. A definite start.

"Well it'll stop Jim complaining about the number of back ups Uhura has for the comm system." Len spoke in her ear, and she let out a peal of laughter.

Jim glared at them but snuggled under the blanket beside her anyway.

Hearing Len's voice in her ear, low and deep, reminded her of why they were all in Jim's cabin in the first place.

Their first night off together in a while as there had been far too many urgent problems keeping them apart or too exhausted to do much. As good as lunches, dinners and occasionally sleeping together were, she was frustrated, they all were, and she missed the feeling of contentment that accompanied being able to fully relax and settle in together.

Jim seemed to have the same thought, and she and Len both recognised that he needed to distract himself from the state of the ship.

She pulled Jim in for a kiss but he pulled after a minute and stood. He pulled out another comforter from under the bed and she grinned. He slid back into the bed and rearranged the blankets to cover them completely. She did feel a little warmer, at least until Jim, with a grin on his face, slid his cool hands up underneath her tops.

She scrambled to move them and hit him, accidently disturbing the blankets in the process.

Len let out a sigh. "Jim." He straightened the blankets and rubbed her waist through her top.

Jim gave an apologetic shrug and rubbed her arms, through her tops this time. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips, and she buried her face in his neck, her hands up his top and revelled in the heat. She knew it wouldn't be good for either of them to lose too much heat, and it was with a sigh that she thought they had better get a move on.

Not exactly the night they had planned. She had been looking forward to the Bravi Ale they had picked up on their last shore leave and a long slow night of teasing and doing whatever the hell they wanted all over Jim's quarters.

Len kissed the back of her neck, and she could feel him reach over her and stroke Jim's waist. She could tell by the way Jim arched slightly that it was one of his sweet spots, and she laved her tongue over the sensitive spot on his neck.

"The pair of you are determined to distract me, aren't you?"

She let out a chuckle against his neck, and she felt the loss of Len at her neck, the cold air hitting her neck harder than it had before.

"You might break your hand on the door otherwise."

"You say that like you weren't doing the same!" Jim managed to sound affronted.

"Why don't we take this further under the blankets before we freeze to death?" The banter was one thing, but her neck was getting cold where Len had kissed it, and they didn't have the space under the blankets to roll around like they normally did when they started bantering like that.

She didn't really give them a chance to retort; instead she yanked both blankets up and over their heads, kicking it back into place with her feet when it dislodged at the bottom of the bed.

She felt Len laugh again, and she bit down lightly on Jim's neck when he spoke. "I think we annoyed her."

"You know what she's like when she's cold." That caused an elbow to the ribs for Len, and it was Jim's turn to laugh.

"There are much better things you could be doing instead of teasing me. They would be warmer too."

Neither Len or Jim spoke but she knew they exchanged a look because suddenly their hands were moving in coordination along her body. She groaned lightly, and the next five minutes was lost in a haze of roaming hands, kisses, and legs entwining.

The temperature rose in their little blanket fort but that was a less pressing concern as they rubbed against each other. She was quite content to keep her clothes on at the moment and let the heat build further as they kept exploring.

Len had other ideas though, and she was grateful his hands were now fully warm as he slid under her skirt and pulled it up at the back.

He started tugging down the thermal pants she had on underneath, and she twisted and lifted her ass off the bed to help him. Jim pulled them down further, and she was warm enough that she didn't object to the sudden coolness too much, especially when Len slipped a hand between her legs and stroked her. She could feel his grin as she arched back against him, and Jim let out a low growl as her hands tightened on his ass. Len moved closer and pulled her skirt back down to cover at least some of her legs, and Jim pushed further against her as well.

She could feel herself get hotter as she felt their pants rub against her, the cloth feeling delicious against her skin. She reached a hand back and attempted to undo Len's fly, but he batted her hand away as she kept brushing against this erection.

She moved her hand back to Jim but he had already loosened his trousers, and she slipped a hand inside instead. She smiled against his neck again when she heard him hiss, and she squeezed him gently in the rhythm she knew he liked. He rubbed against her in response, and the movement of his hand up her leg became erractic. She heard Len's breath hitch at the sign, and she remembered it had been far too long since it had been all three of them in bed, even longer since she had been squeezed between them like this.

The thought of last time was enough to make her even wetter, and she arched against Len. No one of them said anything but they had known each other long enough, been together long enough that it wasn't completely necessary. Not when they were all rubbing against each other, their breathing erratic, hands and legs everywhere. There were a couple of grunts and growls as their clothes got in the way, huffs of laughter as they hastily rearranged themselves to make it easier to touch more skin.

She felt Len dip his fingers inside her, and after she moaned, he slid them in. Her hands stopped moving over Jim's body, and she hissed, "Len." She was unable to resist rocking against them both and unsure what she wanted more.

Just when she thought she couldn't take much more, Len pulled out his fingers, and she could hear Jim suck on them.

She groaned at the sound and hooked her leg over Jim's hip. She rocked again, the tip of his cock not quite in the right place to rub properly against her clit. Before she could adjust either of them Len grabbed her hip, and she stilled as he slid his length into her. She heard Jim give a low chuckle at her gasp but she didn't care. She felt Len's hand grip her hip, steady and warm underneath the fabric of her skirt, and it grounded her as he started grinding his hips against her ass.

She let out a small moan and felt him lean over her to kiss Jim, his arm brushing her head as he moved to touch him. Given the way Jim started groaning, the movement of his hips falling out of rhythm, she guessed Len was stroking the sensitive spot just under his ear.

She stopped thinking when Jim pulled her thigh further over his and started grinding against her as well. She heard Len groan but had no idea what from and it felt like they pressed even closer against her, and her orgasm hit as every sensation seemed to hit at one.

They eased her through it, and as she breathed heavily she could feel they were both still hard. She squeezed her pelvic muscles, smiled at Len's groan and reached down to where they were between her legs. She could feel another orgasm start to build as they continued to grind against each other, Jim's hand squeezing hard on one of her nipples, and she stroked them both. She didn't think about rhythm too much, just touched and teased.

Len came first, his fingers gripping tighter on her hip and she felt a smaller orgasm ripple through her. He sighed into her ear once he had calmed, and she felt him relax against her completely. He stayed in the same position, and she looked up from Jim's neck to give Len a quick kiss.

She liked seeing him this relaxed and content, and she shared a grin with him before they turned to focus on Jim. She could tell he was close, and she leaned into him again. She almost felt annoyed when Len slid out of her and leaned over her. He gave her a quick kiss, and another smile, and her annoyance vanished. She shifted slightly, her tops twisting but she didn't bother adjusting them as she kissed Jim's neck. She almost felt a little claustrophobic as she ducked her head to kiss along the neckline of Jim's top. Len shifted slightly though, and she didn't feel quite so enclosed. She pulled Jim's top completely up after prodding Len to shift again so she could manage it.

She swirled her tongue around his nipple the way she knew he liked, and combined with whatever it was Len was doing, it was enough to make Jim's hips jerk erratically, and he grunted as he came.

It was something of a relief to see him so completely relaxed and still in the seconds afterwards. It was a rare sight, one they hadn't seen in a while.

They were all relaxed now and she kissed Jim on the lips. Len kissed him briefly as well then returned to the other side of her. They lay content and still for a moment, no one saying much, but she could feel the tension slowly rise again as they started thinking again.

She didn't say anything; she didn't want to break the spell any sooner than she had to. She was still properly warm but she was becoming aware of how twisted her tops were, the twists digging in in places they shouldn't, and she felt sticky. She snuggled into them again instead, and she started to doze lightly.

It wasn't long until she woke up fully. The lights flickered and came back stronger, and the ship suddenly sounded different. They stayed stock still in their blanket pile, but she could feel they were all poised to reach for the comm. the second it sounded.

"Finally," she heard Jim mutter when it did, and he scrambled to answer it.

"Life support is back up and running." She had never been so happy to hear Scotty's voice in her life. "We're getting further along with the doors, one circuit left to replace then the protocol should lift, and everything will be back to normal." She almost laughed at how excited Scotty sounded.

"Excellent, Scotty." Jim sounded just as pleased.

"Aye, Captain. Scotty out."

She and Len scrambled out of bed to join Jim, and she noticed the air was already warmer. They adjusted their clothes, and they each ducked into the bathroom to clean up as they waited for the doors to open, Jim already on the comm to Spock, Len champing at the bit to talk to sickbay.

The doors finally opened, and they effortlessly slipped back into work mode and went their separate ways to check in the ship and the crew.


End file.
